In a conventional packaging process, a device die is bonded to a bottom package component such as a package substrate or a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The device die includes a plurality of connectors such as bond pads or copper bumps, which are used to bond to the connectors of the bottom package component.
The connectors of the device die are aligned to the connectors of the bottom package component. The electrical interconnection in the bottom package component is determined by the design of the device die. Accordingly, in the design and the manufacturing of the bottom package component, the electrical interconnection in the bottom package component is customized according to the design of the device die. When the design of the device die is changed, the bottom package component may also need to be redesigned.